Brutal Fists 3
Plot Decades after the second Brutal Fists tournament where Jimmy Randalf and Koby Dominic have beaten Edmund Gareth at his own game (meanwhile during that, Magenta and Mejad have killed the evil chaos demon Ogoleithus), there lies a great threat from outer space. That threat is coming form one by the name of Ghorjan, who is a cruel and sinister tyrant from the planet Sydarus where he is emperor. Ghorjan's purpose is to conquer the entire galaxy and make all inhabitants across the cosmos submit to his rule. But as of now he wants to wait 'til the time comes, so he spearheads a new Brutal Fists tournament on the planet Earth. Similarly with Edmund's tournaments, Ghorjan's tournament will serve as a front for his master plan, his master plan of course being intergalactic conquest. Gameplay Like with the other BF games, Brutal Fists 3 is a 3D fighter, although you can actually jump around and do special moves. You can still sidestep. It's just that sidestepping just consists of moving quickly rather than walking like in most 3D fighters. Like with Brutal Fists 2, you've got your Death Finishes, which are the fatalities of the Brutal Fists series, and your Brutal Styles, which are super moves you can perform if your gauge meter becomes full… only difference is that all characters have only one Brutal Style while they all have two Death Finishes. This is the first Brutal Fists game to feature pre-fight dialogues. No, these pre-fights are not like the ones in the NetherRealm Studios games (y'know, Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2). These pre-fight moments are gonna be like in games like King of Fighters in which not everyone will have a pre-fight conversation with one another before the match begins. This means characters still have their intro sequences if the opponent is a character that this character has no pre-fight moment with. On the topic of pre-fight dialogues, Everybody will have a mirror match pre-fight meanwhile standard pre-fights will vary. On a related note, this is the first Brutal Fists to have stage interludes in which you face against a sub-rival while making your way throughout the arcade story mode. These are Stage 4 interludes, in which two characters will interact in some way in a cutscene before the match starts and after the match is over. …However, there are still the finals cutscenes in story modes. However, they are like rivalry cutscenes as these take place in the Brutal Fists arena where two specific rivals face off against one another. They are Stage 8. As for the Brutal Fists arena in that 8th arcade stage, the BGM for it is "Elite" by Deftones. Brutal Fists 3 is mainly 60fps, save for the opening cutscene, story mode cutscenes and ending credits, three of which are 30fps. Characters When it comes to characters who's names are not linked, newcomers will have names marked with bold whereas returning ones will not. If a character's name is a link, the newcomer's name will be in italic while the returning one's will not. Playable * Ai Xiaoli * Al-Ramil * Dahn Ju-Yong * Dr. Ingelbert * Draco the Dragon * Ethel Hawking * Gang Longwei * Grackalor * Harish Manju * Jaakuna * Jian Chongling * Jimmy Randalf * Jordan Chaser * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Lord Rattlesnake * Major Zion * Marco Adhemer * Mejad * Mike Runner * Novi Asoka * Piltdown * Sofia Melania * Zeidghala Pre-Order * Ogoleithus Notes * BF3's announcer is voiced by Kyle Hebert. * As with the Brutal Fists series, there's gonna be licensed music inserted in, not just in stages, but also in story mode cutscenes. * Speaking of music, the BGM for the character select screen is "Jumpdafuckup" by Soulfly ft. Cory Taylor. * There is a stage for training mode which is the training warehouse that I'm sure you've spotted in BF3 trailers before. It contains a fight ring for two characters to duke it out on. Also, despite being specifically for training mode, it can be fought at in other modes except story modes. Also, the training stage's BGM is "Not So Dead" by Wet Bed. * After winning the finals, there is a sub-boss you must fight against before you get to fight against the final boss (the final boss being Ghorjan). The sub-boss in question is named Astarok. It's a lobster-looking monster that was found in its native planet Mercury. It is a huge character not unlike the Plasma Juggernaut from the first Brutal Fists. In fact, Astarok is very much a spiritual successor to the Plasma Juggernaut in terms of position in the arcade ladder as well as size and intimidating demeanor. A pic of what Astarok looks like will be uploaded soon. * The referee of the latest Brutal Fists tournament in this installment is a man named Skizo. You can learn more about Skizo in this gameplay mechanics trailer journal I did a long time ago. Category:Games